thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred (98462)
98462 (formerly Alfred) was a green engine who was brought on trial by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922 along with Crovan and Henry. He was destroyed in a failed murder attempt in 1925. Bio Alfred was built around 1916, named after Alfred Jovington of the LNER and arrived on Sodor in 1922 along with Henry and Crovan (back then known as 87546). He and Crovan were rude to Henry. Once Henry saved Crovan after he ran out of steam, Henry became the number 3 which angered Alfred and 87546. Later, he was determined to prove himself and went too fast leading to him crashing in the sea. As a result he was punished by the Fat Controller had his name withdrawn to simply 98462, and painted blue to remove his heritage. When Gordon arrived in 1923, 98462 thought he would be redeemed. However, when Gordon became the Number 4 and was painted blue as well, Gordon and 98462 got into a fight and never spoke to each other again after. In 1925, The Fat Controller decided to send him back to the LNER. While waiting in Knapford Harbour to be send back, 98462 went insane and mentally disturbed to the point he decided to blow up Henry and Gordon. He shunted a train of fuel tankers together and used nine box vans to shield him from the impact. The signalman managed to divert him into a siding where 98462 crashed and was destroyed in an explosion. Edward later took his remains to be scraped. After Gordon finished talking to the reporters, none saw Alfred's ghost glaring furiously at them in the distance, foreshadowing a event 70 years later. In an alternate universe in 1995, Gordon was trapped between a sinkhole and a fallen tree outside of Wellsworth (where 98462 was destroyed), after buses took the passengers back to Knapford or to Vicarstown, where the train was going. Henry was sent to help, then the fog suddenly came in as he arrived. Minutes later, the engines and their crews heard someone calling "Gordon...Henry...". Very faintly. As the guard walked out, Gordon recognized the voice, and Alfred's ghost thundered straight towards them at full speed, laughing maniacally. Afterwards, everyone woke up in a huge accident, and none remembered what happened. When the big engines got their memories back, Gordon remembered the guard had a video camera and it showed everything that happened. Alfred will return in Revenge of the Ghost Train. Trainz Models TheFatHatt's reskin of Alfred is used. Skarloey123's model of Alfred in his LNER livery is used when he arrived. Basis The official basis of Alfred is not known, as the pictures of him in The Three Railway Engines are not clear. However, many agree that he is likely a GER Class S69, later known after 1923 as the LNER B12. T1E2H3 agrees with this. Appearances NWR Origins * The Trouble with Three (first appearence) * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Season 4 * Painful Memories (appears in flashback, stock footage) * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback, cameo) Specials * Night Express to Vicarstown (appears as a ghost) * The Most Famous Engine (appears in flashback) Alfred will appear in Revenge of the Ghost Train. (last appearence) Voice Actors * DarthWill3: NWR Origins to The Most Famous Engine, stock audio for Painful Memories RWS Appearances 98462 and 87546 appeared in three illustrations of The Three Railway Engines. They were not named until much later by the Rev W. Awdry when he got letters asking him who the blue engines were. Trivia * 98462 was the basis for Skarloey123's fan character Alfred in his series "Sodor: Dark Times". The model of Alfred was released on SI3D, and TheFattHatt reskinned it into 98462's blue livery, incorporating Alfred's name. Because of this, many fans, including WildnorWester and ShunterProductions, have used Alfred in their stories. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 has used Alfred as 98462 as well. * Alfred's "mental breakdown" was inspired by the Hellfire song in the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Alfred basically concludes that Henry and Gordon are the reason for all his woes, and must be destroyed. * In the original script for Disgrace of the LNER, Alfred carried out a suicide attack rather than a simple failed murder. This was changed (the box vans were added between him and the tankers) because T1E2H3 decided it would be too dark, especially after the Paris terrorist attacks. * The LNER began operation in 1923, and was formed two years prior. Therefore, Alfred was likely first painted in the GER livery, and then was one of the first engines to display the LNER livery. * Both of Alfred's speaking roles after Disgrace of the LNER are stock audio from NWR Origins. * Alfred's ghost like Godred has red eyes, but burnt spots, probably from the explosion. He also died in his blue coat, but seen in his LNER green as a ghost, probably to his wanting desire since it was taken away from him. * Alfred is the only character to have a voice actor in the Engines of Sodor after Season 2. However, his lines were stock audio from NWR Origins. Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Blue Engines Category:Green Engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Tender Engines Category:Characters